When opposites meet
by Komui
Summary: When two opposites "feelings" met each other. It's an original (but I couldn't find a category for it) oneshot that randomly appeared in my mind, and I hope you guys understood.


Once upon a time, there was a girl named Happiness, who lived in a village called "Emotions". It was a small but comfortable village. Happiness was the happiest person in the village… no, in the world. She was bright, vivid, beautiful, cute and kind. Everyone loved her, she was perfect.

In the same village, there was a guy names Sadness. He was the saddest person there. Everyone feared him. One day, Happiness met him in the street. Since he didn't walk in the same places as her, they had never met before. When she saw him, she thought: "I'll talk with him, and my happiness will win! I can make him happy too!"… but she was wrong. Sadness's sadness was bigger than anything. His feelings were the strongest in the whole village.  
Happiness went to talk with him, "I can do it", that's what she thought. They talked. She couldn't understand him. He became sadder.

And… On the other day, Happiness suddenly became sad. She, who had never felt sad in her life, was feeling it at that time. The days went passing and she was still sad. She, who was the brightest person, now was opaque. She was rainbow before, now she's black and white. She couldn't feel anything but sadness.

Day after day, Happiness was so sad that the people in the village thought it was weird. "Even Happiness can't be happy all the time. Right?" that's what they thought. Sadness, as it was told before, he was the saddest person. He felt dead, he just wished he was dead. Happiness, who once couldn't understand it, now… could.

She understood his feelings so badly, that she started becoming sadder than Sadness himself, because she was happy before. She knew how it was to be happy. Sadness didn't. He hadn't felt anything but sadness, but Happiness had. She felt happiness before. He, who couldn't have a taste of the happiness, didn't missed it. But she, who had nothing but happiness before, and suddenly lost it, missed it. She, who was happy for everything, smiled at everything, she was happy just for being alive, suddenly lost it. She felt empty.

Little by little, Happiness finally became sadder than Sadness himself. She, who was the happiest person in the world, became the saddest person in the world. She was so so so sad, that she started calling herself Death, because there was nothing as sad as the death for her.  
She felt dead, at that time. She couldn't feel anything but sadness. No happiness, no anger, no indifference, no jealously, no pride, no fear, no lust, no regret, no love. Nothing. She didn't even love her life anymore, she wanted to be dead. She couldn't take it anymore.

One day, she thought: "If I can't smile anymore, I don't have any other reasons to live". And then, Happiness stopped going out in the village. Her neighbors thought it was weird. Sadness was sad. He knew what happened to Happiness because he knew it was his fault. He hadn't wanted to, it was just... involuntary. He tried so hard not to meet with her, but she went to talk with him. "Your happiness sadly can't win over my sadness. You'll be affected", that's what he said for her. But she wouldn't listen or understand.

Then, one of her neighbors went into her house. And there she was, lying in the bed, with a bottle in her hands. It was a pill bottle. In the bottle, was written: "Pills of sadness then death". She, who used to have a wavy colorful hair, happy eyes, beautiful smile and red cheeks, hadn't anymore. Her hair was opaque, straight, her eyes filled just with sadness, an always closed mouth and pale skin. No, she was worse than that. She was dead.

Sadness felt guilty, it was his fault. He did it. He made her feel like him. Now, he felt terrible. On the other day, Sadness died too. Holding a bottle with: "Pills of Happiness then heaven".

...

Happiness, who took Sadness's pills, died smiling. Sadness, who took Happiness's pills, died crying.

What a beautiful ending, isn't it?


End file.
